Pretty In Scarlet
by misfire
Summary: Reeve and Scarlet, an interlude of sorts.


A flash of platinum and red, long legs and supple skin, caused him to stop in his tracks. Sure he was currently speaking to the President himself regarding building plans, but as a man, he couldn't help but look.  
He wasn't the only one in the room to pay her attention; it irked him that she caused men to do that. Business was imperative. Such a crucial juncture in the future of Midgar, and here he was acting like a teenage boy.  
Damn his hormones. She knew her impact on the opposite sex; it has constantly fueled her rise in upper management. Brains, of course she had them, and when she used them she became even more beautiful to him.  
Reeve Tuesti was beyond smitten, and he didn't know how to deal with that fact. Scarlet, her namesake and the color of the dress she currently wore, was out of his league. Forget the fact that interoffice relations are frowned upon. This woman sauntering towards him with feline grace, hips curved and a slit up her thigh to cause his throat to dry up, could and would eat him alive.  
Hers is a scary power; she could crumble a man with one glance. And Reeve was no exception. Eyes diverted to watching the conversation between Palmer and some underling of Hojo, he could feel her standing next to him. "Ahem," A small throaty command caused him to pause in spite of his wishes. "Have I missed anything important?" Scarlet directed the question towards the President. Fashionably late has always been her M.O to these functions. He knew she did it to get a rise out of both Shinra's, and it always worked.  
Reeve watched the President's eyes glaze over her body. Just enough skin to cause heart palpitations inside even the most stable man, she was good. Feeling the drops of sweat running down his back, he found himself curious as to what other weapons she would bring to the party. He had received the intel regarding her actions at Corel, it was a use of unnecessary force. Reeve scowled as his eyes found themselves watching the skin peaking out of the silky red fabric. His mind fought his heart, or perhaps it fought another, more animalistic need.

He disagreed with her politics, work ethic, and the way she treated fellow employees. However, Gaia knew he wanted to bed her, and he wanted to do it now. Hell who needed a bed. He'd take her in the back and- shaking his head from his thoughts, his scowl grew even further as Scarlet started to laugh. "Kya ha ha, so is this what you call 'living hard'?" A peculiar laugh, but with sexuality oozing out of it, she had to know it made toes curl. She waved her manicured hand across the room as she sipped champagne. "Or 'hardly living?'" President Shinra curled his lips and managed to chuckle in agreement. Shinra is not known for a sense of humor, so seeing him crack even a semblance of a smile, well it was unusual.

More words shared that Reeve did not hear, and the President had left them. Glinting blue eyes and a strange yet sexy laugh gave him undivided attention. His mind started to work overtime, deducing how fast he could get the dress off, different positions, manicured hands smoothing every tense muscle in his body. "You seem flustered, is there something troubling you?" His eyes widened, her hand was on his upper arm, and he could not help sputtering out his answer. "N...No, no problem, I was simply thinking. Sorry. How are things coming along with Sister Ray?"

Her answer was long and detailed, and he found himself watching them light up as she spoke about mass destruction. His eyes, trained on her face out of respect, constantly wanted to look further down to the curves of ivory skin. They made casual conversation on different planning agendas, as her hand stroked his arm. Her breath tickled his cheek and neck as she spoke in hushed tones. One more moment and he _would_ take her into his office. Reeve reached down to take her wrist, take her to see his development plans of the sectors, take her to be his for the night, as his plans were thwarted by "Gya ha ha" himself.

"Ahh, Scarlet, I need to speak with you." Her lips pursed into a frown while Heidegger called her name. Promptly the fat executive whisked her away, while, Reeve, hot and bothered, made his way to his office alone.

He needed to get back to work. After diving himself into organization charts he heard someone enter his private space. Looking up, he met with a vision of porcelain, platinum and nothing more.

Reeve knew he was doomed in that moment.

does not own final fantasy or the characters. but the premise of the story is mine.

(i'm not a writer, i just have the tendency to mess around with characters that i don't own)


End file.
